Siren
by FeelingDreamy
Summary: Siren has been alone for as long as she can remember. When a routine bounty hunting mission goes horribly wrong, Siren is saved by a group of travelers, but she can't bring herself to trust them. As a retired mercenary himself, Obi understands more than anyone how hard it is to trust others when you've been on your own for so long. Can Obi help bring Siren to trust them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: 'Sup -** ** _Dreamers_** **! No, I haven't given up on my other stories, but I've been dying to write a Snow White with the Red Hair AU for a while now. This is my OC x Obi, because I absolutely love Obi, but I ship Shirayuki and Zen way too much to give Shirayuki to Obi. This story is my soul wanting Obi to find someone else to love and move on, even though I know that he will probably always love Shirayuki to some degree.**

 **I can see the beauty of one-shots, but this turned out too good to leave this as one chapter. Needless to say, there will be more to come.**

 **I own nothing but my own sh*t and ideas!**

 **~Enjoy –Dreamers!**

Siren

From the beginning I had no one. Abandoned far too early to even hope of remembering any name I may or may not have been given, I chose my own, deciding on Siren when I was old enough to read, because of my love for singing. I was an accidental and entirely unwanted child, the product of rape or of a prostitute, I may never know. I slept under bridges and in alleyways, I ate out of the trash to survive. As I grew older, I started to do odd jobs here and there for cash, traveling from town to town to look for work.

But as I started to develop physically, I feared for my safety, so I started dressing as a boy, donning big clothes to hide my figure, and tightly binding my chest with bandages to hide some of my curves. The skipping town thing became somewhat of a necessity, as I decided it safer not to remain in one place for very long. The longer I stayed, the more likely it became for someone to put two and two together and recognize me as a girl.

However, it was nearly impossible for me to hide my eye color, which was a grey silver. In some lights they could appear as a light, icy blue, or even lavender, especially at dawn or sunset. Their unusual shade sometimes drew unwanted attention, and not just from men either. From peasant to nobles, people who noticed my eyes often told me how jealous they were, wanting the oddity of my eyes' hue themselves.

Other than my eyes, though, I was rather short and stringy, only having meat where it counted. I let my dark wavy hair grow out, but it annoyed me greatly. When it was long I could at least tie it up with a ribbon or a hair stick, but in the past when I had cut it short my frizz made it look like an uncombed mess, small pieces sticking up this way or that of their own accord.

It was common for me to sport bruises, as some towns people couldn't seem to distinguish me from a starving kid digging around in their garbage from a rat scurrying around in filth. Sometimes they threw old plates at me if I was lucky, as those were easy enough to dodge, but more than once I found myself cornered in alleys and beaten by things like broom sticks or metal pipes.

As the need for some form of self-defense became apparent to me, I made it a point to scour out dojos to learn things like swordsmanship and martial arts. I never stayed in one place long enough to let myself get attached to anyone, but each of my masters always left me with memorable words of wisdom which I carried with me. Later, I taught myself how to throw knives and use a bow.

Now in my teens, I think I should be like sixteen or seventeen now, I've finally decided to dress like a girl again, though I still wore pants beneath skirts out of habit. The flowing fabric was pretty enough, but it made it slightly harder to hunt and climb trees, unless of course I slit the sides a little.

At some point I had become a sort of bounty hunter, earning my living by turning in the true scum of society; not starving children sleeping in the rain. I lived off the reward money, and could now afford the luxury of staying in an inn during the chill of winter.

I got by just fine, but there are times when the loneliness is crippling. During the holidays in the market place of a bustling town I feel like an outsider, as I watch families with small children and lovers clinging to one another, arms intertwined intimately. Whether in a romantic sense or in a more innocent one, I just want to love and to be loved by someone. I want to belong to a community and not feel like I'm alone when I'm surrounded by people. Perhaps I am simply a hopeless romantic.

A Forrest in Wysteria

I had been trailing after a wanted criminal for days, and if not for the rain, I would have captured and turned him already. I had caught word he was spotted in the town nearby, and had staked out in the trees overnight, positioning myself within sight of the single road in and out of town. Turns out my sources had been right after all, as the man in question suddenly came into view, his horse's footsteps announcing him like thunder. Standing up and readying my bow, I took aim, and shot the swine in the arm. I fired another arrow, this one pinning him by his shirt to the tree behind him.

"Having a little trouble there?" I taunted cockily, glad to have finally caught up with him. "With the money I'll get for turning you in I can finally afford to take shelter from this rain."

"You bitch!" the man cursed in anger and in pain, struggling in vain to free himself from the tree.

Knowing that he was securely pinned to the tree before me, I leapt down from my own tree, stepping out into the open.

Mistake number one.

Pulling off my pack, I produced a rope to tie him up. "I won't kill you if you don't struggle. Let me tie you up, and I'll patch up your arm. I'm sure the soldiers will eventually take you to see a real doctor after-"

This time it was my turn to scream out in pain, as an arrow lodged itself deep in my own shoulder. Frantically, I searched the canopy for the shooter, taking cover behind a tree. So the bastard wasn't alone after all.

Wincing at my fresh injury, I took a deep breath, and ripped the arrow out of my back as quickly as I was able – at least, I tried to.

Mistake number two.

The men shooting at me came into view, thinking that they had won. I smirked, despite my injury. They came at me, swords drawn.

Mistake number three.

Zen and Shirayuki had been on holiday, today marking the last night of their journey back to the castle. Both had cleared their schedules for a full three days, working late into the early hours of the morning completing mountain after mountain of paper work to the point of exhaustion. Prince Izana had of course been against the two of them frolicking around town together, to the annoyance of Zen, but he had promised to bring escorts with them so that they could avoid any scrutiny. Accompanying them were Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

The five of them had been making great time, and may have arrived at the castle that night if not for the rain. Now soaked, the decision to retire at an inn for the night and dry off was unanimous.

"Welcome!" exclaimed a man at the front desk of the inn. "Couldn't beat the rain?" he joked.

"Unfortunately," Zen mused. "Do you have any rooms left?"

"Just one. Forgive me, but it was all that I have left," replied the man, taking in their large group. "The room has two beds, but I have a few extra cots I can bring upstairs to you if you'd like."

"Excellent. That will more than suffice," Zen thanked him gratefully. A small sneeze from Shirayuki made the prince quick to pay for the room.

"Obi and I can bring up the extra beds," Mitsuhide offered, turning to help the innkeeper, while Kiki said she would go upstairs to put their things away with Zen and Shirayuki.

"That sounds like a lot of work," Obi complained, before waggling his eyebrows at the girls mischievously. "We could always share beds."

Zen and Mitsuhide furiously defended their honor as gentlemen by denying to have ever consider something so vulgar. Shirayuki blushed a crimson almost as deep a red as her hair, and was rendered unable to speak. Zen and Shirayuki had exchanged a glance only lasting a second before each had looked away from the other. He was as red as she was. Kiki only glared at Obi, and then at Mitsuhide for having so energetically fought such an idea. Seeing this, Mitsuhide had instantly put his foot in his mouth by trying to take it all back, feeling he had insulted Kiki by so readily _not_ wanting to sleep by her.

Obi had burst out laughing, holding his stomach as it escaped him, finding it amusing that his little off handed comment had caused such a riot.

"Relax, Master!" Obi continued, as Zen pummeled his side with a barrage of punches. "I only meant for protection! Who knows what kind of weirdos are lurking around out there?" As he said this, he winked at the girls suggesting, though it was obvious he didn't mean any harm.

"The only one we need any protection from is you, Obi," Mitsuhide deadpanned, before grabbing Obi by the arm, and pulling him away from Zen, who was still swinging at him. "Come on, let's go get the beds. So that we can all sleep _separately_."

The innkeeper laughed heartily at their banter, and the men fought to regain their composure at the realization that they had an audience.

"There is some truth to what your friend says," announced the innkeeper, suddenly turning serious. "A wanted criminal was sighted on the outskirts of town today. He had brought a bunch of mercenaries with him, too. They haven't been caught yet, so best stay inside tonight."

Zen and the others exchanged worrying glances.

"We had no idea," Kiki admitted.

"I mean I thought it was kind of weird that no one was outside since its still so early, but I assumed it was because of the rain," Obi recalled. "We would've been on our guard if we had seen anyone who looked afraid or panicked."

"Is everyone in the village alright?" Zen asked suddenly, worried for their safety. This village was by the boarder, but these villagers were still his people.

"I wish I could assure you that everyone is fine, but I cannot," the innkeeper answered grimly. "Rumors say that a single girl stood up to the bandits. From what people are saying, she was a hell of a fighter, too. Unfortunately, eye witnesses say that the girl was gravely injured somewhere by the riverbank at the edge of the forest."

Shirayuki gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Has anyone tried to help her?"

The innkeeper shook his head, his face grim. "Everyone is too afraid to go outside. The bandits could still be nearby." Then the innkeeper clenched his fists angrily. "I would go looking for her myself, but I can't leave the inn unattended. Every guest under this roof is under my protection, I can't just abandon my tenants. Besides, there is no doctor in this town. Even if we were lucky enough to find her, it's not like anyone could properly treat her if she is as seriously injured as the reports say."

"And what do the reports say?" Shirayuki asked tentatively.

"…That she was shot in the shoulder with an arrow," the innkeeper said grimly. "I don't know if she sustained any other injuries, but I don't know how long she'll make it, especially out in this rain."

"Zen," Shirayuki said suddenly, her tone and expression speaking volumes.  
"Kiki. Mitsuhide. Obi, you too," Zen called suddenly, getting everyone's attention.

"This doesn't concern us," Mitsuhide scolded, but he knew that his Master's mind was already made up. "Alright. But we can't all go. Someone needs to stay behind with our belongings and tend to the horses."

"It would be best if Shirayuki and Zen remain here," Kiki stated. "I will remain behind as well. Mitsuhide and Obi can look for the girl."

"Kiki!-"

"Zen, she's right. I can't defend myself, and while I'm used to being outside, I doubt I could keep up with them in the mountains. If this was something as simple as a search and rescue, then we could all go." _And you're a prince_.

"Obi has the best tracking skills, but he can't go out on his own," Mitsuhide added, agreeing with Kiki. "I will accompany him."

It was times like this that Zen truly hated his title, neglecting someone in need to protect his own skin as a ruler of Wysteria. However, he couldn't leave Shirayuki's side if there was any chance of the bandits lurking around near the inn. He only just got her back from the Claw of the Sea.

"Hurry back you two," Zen ordered. I want both of you back in under an hour, or I'm coming after you myself."

"Have a little faith in us, Master!" Obi exclaimed, acting hurt, before his playfulness melted away all at once, as he turned to face Shirayuki. "We'll be back, Miss."

Not a moment later, the two men departed on horseback. While galloping along in the pouring rain, Mitsuhide spoke.

"I can't move through the trees like you can, so you take the forest. She might be sheltering from the rain," Mitsuhide began. "I can search along the river bank."

"Sounds like a plan. Here," Obi suddenly exclaimed, handing the reins of his still running to horse to Mitsuhide, before leaping into the canopy of the trees overhead, and disappearing from view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 'Sup _-Dreamers!_ I've managed to crank out yet another chapter within like a few days of the first one. The truck of inspiration had hit me, and now i'm just a theoretical bug on its windshield! I'm just rolling with it!**

 **I own nothing except my own sh*t, characters, and ideas!**

 **Enjoy _-Dreamers!_**

* * *

Siren Ch.2

* * *

When I woke up I was numb. I looked up, wondering just how far I had fallen down the bank leading to the raging river coursing beside me. One story? Two? One bandit had pursued me, and panicking, I'd charged blindly ahead, my vision blurred from the sheets of rain hitting me in the face. Or maybe it was loss, I wasn't sure. Leaving me for dead, the bandits had fled into the forest, and I had run towards the river, hoping to cross it if I had to. But no one had pursued me. I noted several pains in my ribs as well. As I tried to get my bearings, another pain flooded through me, this time in my ankle. I cried out in pain, trying in vain to move it, while at the same time praying that no one had heard me.

Someone had.

* * *

As he practically flew through the trees, something caught his eye. Stopping for a moment, Obi was surprised to discover a small pack, along with a bow, and some arrows. " _Someone had been staked out in this spot,"_ Obi thought _. "They could be close."_

Slinging the pack and the bow over his shoulder, Obi returned his attention to looking for the girl, deciding not to leave the gear behind for those thugs to find. He was completely drenched in rain, and the temperature was dropping with the last of the day's sunlight. He wanted to just go back, but the image of Shirayuki's worried face at the thought of someone in need kept him motivated.

Eventually, he came across the road that lead into town, and what looked like the scene of the crime. In the mud were abandoned swords and knives, arrows lodged into trees, which had failed to hit their targets. Tracing the trails of muddy footprints, it looked like about five people. It also looked like it had been four on one.

In the center of the chaos was a single puddle of blood. Obi took out his small blade from the strap over his chest, now even more on his guard. Streaks of now rain-diluted blood trailed away from the battle sight, and back into the forest. Obi followed it to a cliff, before it abruptly cut off.

Obi wanted to call out for the girl, to see if he could get some sort of reply to get him to at least look in the right direction, but any sound could alert the bandits as well. It was clear to him that the girl was nearby, and by the amount of blood he found, it was also clear that she was severely hurt.

Just when he was deciding whether or not to risk yelling out or moving on to another area, Obi heard something over the roar of the river.

"AH!"

It sounded like a girl.

The cry had come from below him, crouching down, Obi bent to peer over the slippery edge of the cliff. Strewn before him was a girl with dark hair laying awkwardly across a large boulder. She was clutching at her shoulder, which appeared to be bleeding heavily.

"Hey, hang in there!" Obi called down to her. "I'll be right down!"

But the girl didn't seem too relieved to see him. Instead, she looked terrified. She attempted to sit up, but all the movement did was make her cry out again in pain.

"Stay away from me!" warned the girl as Obi made his way down the steep slope.

"I'm not one of those bandits, and you need help-"

"I can manage just fine on my own!" the girl persisted. "Stay away!"

"Sorry, but I'm actually under orders to help you," Obi explained as he reached the bottom of the slope. "And just so you know, I don't find it at all convincing you can actually make it back up on your own."

"Under orders? Who sent you?" the girl questioned weakly, looking as if she could faint at any moment.

"Wow, you sure have some trust issues don't cha?" Obi stated as he reached her, trying to appear friendly. "So what's your name?"

There was a long silence as the girl debated her options. Eventually though, she gave in.

"Siren. What's yours?"

"I go by Obi these days," Obi told her.

"These days?" Siren questioned suspiciously, but decided to drop it. She no longer had the strength to argue.

"I'm gonna sit you up now, okay? We need to stop the bleeding for now," Obi told her, unwrapping the green scarf from around his neck, which was now sopping wet. "Do you know if you're hurt anywhere else?"

"…My ribs hurt a little, and I'm almost positive my ankle is broken," Siren informed him, not excited about the sitting up part.

"Obi! Where are you?" someone called out in the distance, causing Siren's head to whip around to see where it had come from.

"Don't worry, he's a friend of mine," Obi assured her, after seeing how tense she had become.

Obi called the guy over to them, whose name was apparently Mitsuhide. He secured a rope and lowered it down to them.

"It'll be better if we can stop the bleeding for now," Obi began. "I have a friend that can patch you up a hundred times better than me. She's an herbalist. Think I sit you up now?"

"Without me screaming? No," Siren admitted. "Do it."

"On three. One…two…-" Obi began.

"DO IT!"

His counting cut abruptly short, Obi did as he was told. Siren cried out painfully, before slumping over on Obi and suppressing the unbearable urge to sob uncontrollably.

"Sorry! I wanted to do it fast and-"

"G-get it out!" Siren pleaded.

"Get what out?" Obi asked worriedly, before realizing what she had meant. Lodged in her back was the spear of an arrow.

"Is she alright?" Mitsuhide asked worriedly above them, having to yell over the downpour engulfing them and the roar of the river.

"There's an arrow stuck in her back!" Obi called back. "It looks deep. I don't think I should just rip it out."

"Then let's get her back to the inn," Mitsuhide replied. "We can leave it to Shirayuki."

Obi turned to the girl in his arms, who looked as if she was fighting the pull of unconsciousness.

"I'm gonna carry you up the rocks on my back," Obi informed her, shifting her in his arms so that he could shimmy her onto his back. "I don't see any other way to bring you back up with me." As Obi said this, he used his scarf to tie her to him, doubting she could hold onto him in her current state.

"…Hurry," was all Siren managed to say. She felt extremely dizzy, like she was in a tunnel. Obi was right up against her, and it sounded like he was far, far away.

She felt them going up, and then the arms of another person, probably that Mitsuhide guy, hoisting them over the edge of the cliff, and to safety. Siren could no longer make out what either of them were saying. Then she was being lifted again, onto what felt like a horse. She leaned on what she assumed was Obi, and the bouncing motion of the horse's footsteps lulled her into sleep.

* * *

Back at the inn, things had been crazy. Shirayuki was frantic, but kept her composure enough to do what needed to be done. With shaking hands, she had single handedly managed to remove the arrow from Siren's shoulder, and stabilize her, deciding her ankle and ribs were not as serious. Obi, Zen, and Mitsuhide were reluctant to leave the room, but Shirayuki and Kiki had insisted, for obvious reasons.

The innkeeper and his wife were a big help as well, bringing each of them dry sets of clothes and fresh towels, including Siren's. Hearing the commotion, a small crowd of guests had gathered in the hotel's lobby, waiting patiently to hear the news of Siren's fate. The villagers dubbed her a hero, for driving the bandits away from their once quiet town, and all of them prayed she would make a full recovery.

After an intense hour of nervously tapping feet and worry, Kiki finally appeared at the top of the stairs, her face as relieved as it was grim.

"So? What's the verdict?" Zen asked, voicing the thoughts of all who were in the room.

"Shirayuki was able to stabilize all of her injuries," Kiki paused, deciding not to sugarcoat it. "But the arrow was poisoned."

Gasps and muttered curses trickled throughout the room around them. Zen alone comprehended the gravity of the situation better than anyone.

"Was Shirayuki able to determine the type of poison?" Zen asked hopefully, not about to give up on the girl his friends had risked their own lives to save so easily.

"Not yet, and from what Shirayuki told me, the solution is highly concentrated, and extremely potent. However," Kiki trailed off, as if choosing her next words carefully.

"However...?" Obi urged, having just waltzed into the room with a fresh set of clothes, and a towel around his neck.

"From the looks of it, Shirayuki is almost positive that Siren is either relatively immune to the toxins, or like Zen, she's built up a tolerance for certain poisons over time," Kiki concluded.

"Like Master?" Obi asked, the statement catching him off guard. Kiki only nodded, and it was clear now was not the time for that conversation.

Kiki continued, "Siren has a fever now, but from what I could see, she was responding well to Shirayuki's care. Tonight will be crucial."

Saying no more, Zen walked past Kiki, and made his way upstairs, heading for the room. "It's safe to say Shirayuki will undoubtedly be getting absolutely no sleep tonight. I'll stay up with her," Zen offered.

"Yes, we will as well," Kiki agreed.

"Us too," Obi began, but Zen disagreed.

"You and Mitsuhide will be sleeping. I'm certain the two of you must be exhausted after tonight," Zen concluded, his tone final. "No buts."

Obi looked at Mitsuhide, then at Kiki and Zen, a mischievous smile returning.

"So, Master, have you decided on everyone's sleeping arrangements yet?" he said with a wink, a hand on his chin as if stroking some imaginary beard.

Zen glared at him, and Kiki pinched the bridge of her nose as if to suppress a headache. Mitsuhide launched into a lecture on manners and time and place and all that, while everyone downstairs laughed heartily at their banter, trusting the five of them to watch over Siren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: 'Sup _~Dreamers_! The ideas for this story are still flooding into me, so I'm going with the flow as i keep cranking out these chapters! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first two (we're on chapter 3, right? lol)**

 **I own nothing except for my own sh*t, characters and ideas!**

 **Enjoy _~Dreamers_!**

* * *

Siren Ch.3

* * *

I was in and out of it for like two days, thanks to the pain killers that Shirayuki girl had given me. I doubt I'd want to be awake while my pain was at its height. They had caught onto my slight immunity to poison though. A part of me still didn't fully trust them yet, no matter how grateful I was to them for taking me in.

Obi had left early on the third morning to send word of what had happened, and to return with some soldiers and a carriage. I guess that meant that they were nobles or something. That Obi guy had been calling that Zen person "Master" for a while, though he usually said it with such extravagance and hints of sarcasm I hadn't taken him seriously at first.

Playing it safe, I pretended to be asleep whenever they were around. I sneaked away a few times to relieve myself, before stealthily returning to my bed before anyone could discover me missing. This was a difficult task, as the medicine the girl had made me drink had made me stumble around like I was drunk. While the medication had greatly diminished the pain in my ankle enough I could at least hop around a little, it had felt as it I was wading waist deep through water. My fever was not helping, but it had broken by the third day, much to my and that Shirayuki girl's relief.

The night of the third day is when Obi had returned with the soldiers and a carriage. To my annoyance, they decided to take me back to the castle so that I could receive further care. The soldiers had referred to that Zen guy as "Prince," and I felt like an idiot for not recognizing him sooner. From what I had gathered among the residents of Wysteria the few times I had visited the country on business, he was a just ruler, and many had high expectations of him. I tried to convince myself to trust these people at least a little, especially once I knew exactly who I was dealing with.

The carriage ride had been particularly miserable, as little could quell the jostling caused by the cobblestone roads as we neared the castle. It took everything in me not to wince and give myself away when a sudden lurch or dip in the road messed with my shoulder or ankle or ribs, despite my aches still being dulled by the medicine.

And then the same pair of arms that had initially carried me into the carriage returned, slipping under my knees and under my back before lifting me into the air again. I was laid down onto a stretcher, which had been ready for out arrival. Now free of the violent jostling of the carriage, I let the soft sway of the soldiers carrying me and the pull of the medication lull me into sleep, and this time a real one.

But something in me longed for the arms again, as the person whom they had belonged to had smelled amazing. It was a scent like sandalwood, and it was strangely comforting. When was the last time I'd been held by someone? I couldn't say, and this realization made my heart ache in what I assumed to be a bout of loneliness. Or maybe it was the poison messing with me again, I wasn't sure anymore. As I drifted off, I vaguely wondered in my last conscious moments whose arms that wonderful fragrance had belonged to.

I was surprised to wake up to a silver blue sky out of the window of what I assumed was an infirmary, the hue of early morning before daybreak. Had I really slept the entire afternoon and into the night?

Listening hard before I chanced opening my eyes, I could make out the faint breathing of someone next to me. I turned my head to see a girl with striking red hair sleeping peacefully next to me, her head resting on her arms as she was slumped over at my bedside. This must be that Shirayuki girl who was taking care of me.

I couldn't help the guilt surging through me at the sight of the exhausted girl before me, who I hadn't even brought myself to trust enough to even look at in all the days she had taken care of me. How much sleep had she forgone for the sake of such an ungrateful stranger?

Reaching over, I gently played with a lock of her rose-colored hair.

"It's so pretty," I whispered, suddenly hating my unruly wavy brown hair. My voice hoarse from sleep, and I muttered a quiet thank you to the girl who had pushed herself so far just to take care of me.

Looming in a tree outside the infirmary's window, Obi had witnessed the entire encounter, surprised to see that the brutish screaming girl he had rescued had such a soft side. Obi watched Siren intently, smiling approvingly at her peaceful interaction with Shirayuki, who was finally getting some well-earned sleep.

But then Obi watched as Siren struggled to sit up, and wondered just what she was doing. He watched as she carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed opposite where Shirayuki was resting. With a wince, she stood up. At first Obi waited to see if she was going to go search for a bathroom or something, at which point he would abruptly leave to give her some privacy.

However, Siren looked furiously around the room, looking for something with incredible stealth and silence despite her injuries. She seemed to find some comfort after locating her clothes, which were neatly folded up on a small nightstand across the room, but she still appeared ill at ease. The contents of the pack Obi had found in that tree in the village with the bow had actually belonged to her, the contents of her bag speaking for themselves.

There was no indication that any of it had truly belonged to Siren…but the feminine clothes, including several lacey pairs of bras and underwear dismissed any idea the supplies had belonged to the bandits.

Looking disappointed as whatever it was she failed to locate, Siren pulled on her boots and a jacket, her shoulder appearing to give her some difficulty, before sneaking out of the room.

"And just where are you going at this hour?" Obi wondered aloud, before swiftly leaping off his tree branch, and onto the roof of the infirmary to follow her.

Unable to find my sword or dagger, I assumed each were probably rusting in the forest by the border, or stolen by the bandits. Well, at least I had my bow. That was something.

I made a point to move quickly, before soldiers and others in the castle decided to wake up and start their day. Once outside, I scanned the layout of the castle's courtyard and buildings, seeking out the highest one. No, even if I found a watch tower, there would likely be at least someone up there, and it's doubtful anyone would brush off me saying something like _"Oh sorry for sneaking around the castle, I just woke up and I have major trust issues, so please forgive me for scoping the place out."_

I settled for the sturdy looking tree, which was smack in between two buildings that were three stories in height. The tree towered above the structures, and its branches were only a short jump away from the balcony of the third story of its nearest building. I let the increasing pain of my wounds, no longer as dulled by the medicine still in my system, as well as the increasing daylight, motivate me to keep going.

The stairs had sucked, _a lot_ , but I was finally able to make it to the third story. If I was able to move around this much, then my ankle must only be sprained, rather than broken.

Stepping onto the ledge of the third balcony, I readied myself to jump into the canopy of the towering tree. I had to hurry, before someone-

"That doesn't look very safe," said a voice directly behind me, and a clumsier person may have made the mistake of flinching and ultimately losing their balance. Cursing mentally, I slowly turned around to face my audience, eyes widening slightly as I recognized who the voice belonged to.

It was Obi.

* * *

"I must be pretty rusty for having not noticed you," Siren joked, sighing in defeat. "I imagine you're probably curious as to why I'm up here?"

"Prettyyy sure I already know," Obi stated, offering her his hand to help her back down. "I was a mercenary once. I can understand the idea of wanting to get a good view of an area you're unfamiliar with."

She was taken aback by how different he looked not drenched in rain, and through her vision that was no longer blurred by pain and exhaustion. He was at least a foot taller than her, and he had striking yellow eyes, like a cat. He had a small scar on his forehead, and Siren briefly wondered how he had received it. Her own body had a number of scars, and each had a story of its own.

Reluctantly, Siren accepted the hand down, not knowing if his statement was alarming or reassuring. But all at once the pain in her ankle had returned, and Siren found herself stumbling into him. Now pressed uncomfortably against his chest, Siren realized two things.

One, that Obi was extremely well built, and rippling with lean muscles, and two, that the same amazing smell from before had belonged to him.

Siren furiously fought not to blush, and was saved when her stomach let out a fairly audible growl, which made her realize that she had not eaten in at least several days.

"Ummm…got anything to eat?" Siren joked pitifully as she pulled away from Obi's chest, though he still supported her by her waist and her arms.

"I'm sure we can scrounge you up something-" Obi began, before swiftly scooping Siren up in his arms, "-back in the infirmary."

"Hey! I can walk on my own! Set me down!" Siren complained, whacking him with all the strength she could muster with her good arm, but Obi ignored her, unaffected.

* * *

A few moments later, Siren was back in the medical wing. When Obi and Siren had opened the door to the infirmary, four people were already there. Shirayuki, and three others who Siren was just seeing for the first time, though she was almost positive she knew their names already.

Worried expressions faded into relieved, as sighs echoed throughout the room.

"Obi, where in the world did you take her?!" Shirayuki demanded, relief becoming anger. "She's in no condition to be moving around yet!"

"Wait- you all think this is my fault?!" Obi exclaimed, before making his way over to Siren's bed and gently setting her down.

His friends only looked at him suspiciously. Feeling guilty, Siren decided to defend him, wishing to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Actually, um," she began, causing all heads in the room to swivel to face her. "I may have snuck out of my bed this morning to check out the castle before everyone woke up. Obi just helped me get back here to keep me off my foot. Sorry for wandering about, I didn't mean to worry all of you."

"So you're not going to tell them that you managed to climb three flights of stairs and then attempted to jump off a balcony into that huge tree in the courtyard?" Obi tattled.

"I believe you just did," Siren deadpanned in annoyance. " _Way to go for ratting me out_ ," she whispered to Obi menacingly.

Obi only smiled teasingly, knowing that he had won.

"She was able to get that far on her own?" Mitsuhide asked with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"But what were you doing trying to climb a tree in the first place?" the woman with blond hair asked, and Siren recognized the voice as Kiki.

"I wanted to see what the castle looked like, that's all," Siren admitted honestly, shrugging as if it were all no big deal. _'And so I could locate all of the ways out if I need to make a sudden escape,'_ Siren thought to herself.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, but you still need to rest," Shirayuki reprimanded, before busying herself with changing the dressing on Siren's ankle. "Luckily it's just a sprain, but you should still stay off of it as much as possible."

"Yes ma'am," Siren agreed. "So I can still use crutches, right?"

"Not with those broken ribs you can't!" Shirayuki practically yelled.

"Is that why it kind of hurts to breathe?" Siren asked rhetorically, amused at the fire that not only colored the red head's hair, but her personality as well.

"Yes, and you have to be careful with your arm, too, or the stitches could come out," Shirayuki warned. Honestly, this girl's flippant behavior reminded her of Obi, whenever he felt like being difficult and giving them a hard time.

"Okay," Siren allowed, not use to being so fretted over. It felt nice to know someone cared if she was hurt or not. "So I can't use my bow?"

"Nope," Shirayuki told her simply, before tying off Siren's new dressing.

"And my other weapons? I had a sword and a dagger on me. Did any of you find them?" Siren pressed, remembering that her sword had been strapped to her belt when Obi had picked her up. Could she have still dropped it?

"Yes, we found them, but you will not get them until I deem you completely healed," Shirayuki informed her.

 _'_ _Good, so they're in the palace,'_ Siren thought to herself, knowing she could always locate them later.

Suddenly, the others in the room burst into laughter at their banter, including Obi.

"It looks like the two of you will get along just fine," the boy with white hair finally stated, once he had gotten his own laughter under control. "My name is Zen. This is-"

"Wait, I got this," Siren began, before correctly identifying all in the room she pointed to. "I may have been drowsy because of the medicine, but I was still listening."

"Well this makes things even easier," Zen began, after shaking off his initial shock. "Siren, is it? I have a proposition for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: 'Sup** ** _~Dreamers_** **! Finals are next week but I managed to crank out another chapter of this accidental fic, so as always: I don't own cr p except for my own sh*t and ideas, and enjoy my fellow** ** _~Dreamers_** **!**

 **Personal Note: I have no friggn' idea how to spell that Garrack chick's name so please someone comment and tell me! T^T**

Siren Ch. 4

I looked at the Prince skeptically, anxiously awaiting his proposition.

"You are welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you wish to. In fact, I highly doubt Shirayuki will let you leave until your wounds have fully healed anyway," Zen informed me, looking at Shirayuki knowingly, who confirmed his assumptions.

"And after I am healed?" I prompted him to continue, sensing there was more to his sudden proposal.

"Then you will have a decision to make," Zen stated simply.

"And what would that be?" I pressed impatiently, as my shoulder and ankle began to throb again. The sooner he gets on with it, the sooner I could get another dose of painkillers.

"You can either leave Wysteria Castle, or you can work as another bodyguard for Shirayuki, and a partner for Obi," the Prince finished with a smile, and it took me a second to realize that he was completely serious.

"Wait- WHAT?!" I half yelled. "I'm grateful for the help and all, but I'm not used to working with others. I'm a bounty hunter, not a babysitter!" I yelled, but all at once I regretted my last sentence, before turning to Shirayuki. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to call you helpless! I literally owe you my life for helping me, but I've never protected anyone before! There's a huge difference between watching your own back and someone else's!"

"Don't worry, I'm not offended," Shirayuki assured me, throwing her hands up tentatively, smiling at me warmly. "I know that I'm not that physically strong. I could never ask you to put your life on the line for me when we only just met. However, the offer still stands. Obi acts almost like an attendant and aid to me more than anything."

"Or a slave when the pharmacy is busy and you use me to do all the heavy lifting," Obi said under his breath, though smiling at Shirayuki as he did.

"What was that?" Zen prompted, his face stern.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all-" Obi replied mischievously.

I eyed Kiki and Mitsuhide, who were both silent, each taking in Zen's proposal as well. Neither looked particularly thrilled nor ecstatic in regards to the Prince's offer.

"…You don't even know me. Trust is something earned, not given. Are you really so confident in me that Your Highness will simply offer me a job?" I questioned uncertainly, having tasted the bitterness of betrayal myself. Surely as a Prince, Zen has known it as well. His eyes seemed too mature for someone his age, though I doubted I was much older than him.

"True, I don't know you very well. But I do know that you defended that village from some dangerous bandits, and risked your life in the process," Zen admitted.

"I wasn't doing it for the sake of morality or virtue," I said darkly, doing my best not to sound too menacing. "At the end of the day, I did it all for money. I could've done the same work for the other side."

"The villagers say that the bounty poster had been left untouched for months in the local taverns because everyone was too afraid to take the job," Mitsuhide chimed in, now wearing a warm smile himself. Does that mean he was okay with all this? With me, a complete stranger, suddenly working for the Prince?

"That tells you nothing about my character other than I'm either brave or stupid," I countered.

"Or, it would mean that you're confident in your abilities as a fighter," Kiki added, her voice calm and almost soothing. "And surely there were plenty of other jobs out there that you could have taken, ones much safer than going after a gang of bandits?"

For a moment, Siren was at a loss for words.

"Can I…have some time to think all of this over?" I said finally, a sudden headache having nothing to do with my injuries now pounding in my temples.

"Of course. You can give us your decision as soon as Shirayuki deems you are fully healed. Until then, you are welcome to remain in the palace and regain your strength."

"Thank you, Highness," I began, before the white-haired Prince before me asked me to simply call him Zen. "Sooo my staying here in the Castle until I am one hundred percent again is a trial period?" Siren deduced.

Siren guessed it was actually not so bad of a deal. Surely the protection of Wysteria's knights would be far better than trying to go it solo in her current condition? And even if she decided to turn down the Prince's offer, she was free to leave once she was better.

Siren took in the knowing faces of the others in the room, all smiling almost smugly at my predicament. Kiki and Mitsuhide had shared a look, as had Zen and Shirayuki.

The only person left to examine was Obi, who was slouched lazily in the chair beside her bed. Locking eyes with him, Siren searched for some sort of assurance, not exactly knowing what she was hoping to get out of him.

But all at once, Obi's smirk faded, his face suddenly looking stern. Holding Siren's gaze, he again forced his own to relax, before offering her a single, reassuring nod. Something about the simplicity of his gesture resonated with her, and Siren finally found her voice as the Prince and his attendants had turned to leave.

"Your Highness, I accept your proposal," Siren announced, before the Prince asked that she simply call him Zen. "I will think it over."

And then my stomach growled again, causing everyone in the room to break out into laughter.

With that, Prince Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide took their leave, as Zen had some duties to attend to, leaving Siren with Shirayuki and Obi. Shirayuki had asked Obi to briefly step out so that she could change Siren's dressings.

Once the task was finished, a woman with sandy blonde hair and a young boy with dark hair entered the room, introducing themselves as Garrack, the Head of the Medical Wing, and Ryuu, who was also a Court Herbalist despite his tender age. The young boy was quiet and seemed the type to keep to himself, but he seemed open enough with his interactions with Shirayuki. Garrack reminded Siren of what most mothers would be like, beautiful, and easy-going, though no doubt stern when she needed to be.

Sensing that Siren felt at least somewhat at ease with the two, Shirayuki decided it alright to leave the girl with her colleagues, while she offered to bring her something to eat. Obi had volunteered to go with her.

Siren's eyes widened ever so slightly at the way he interacted with Shirayuki, the way he hovered by her so protectively. Surely if he thought of her as merely someone to guard, or even just a friend, his body language around her wouldn't make him look so vulnerable.

"They seem close," Siren stated without much emotion, attempting to make conversation with Garrack, as Ryuu busied himself with grinding up some herbs in a stone bowl.

"So, you've noticed, have you?" Garrack said quietly, as if she did not wish for Ryuu to overhear them.

"Is the Prince aware of Obi's attachment to her?" Siren asked curiously, having already gathered that Shirayuki and His Highness were already a thing.

"Probably, yes, but I don't believe they've opened up to one another yet," Garrack explained. "Even if they didn't, Zen wouldn't keep the company of those who would betray him so easily. He is strong willed, and the way he carries himself draws many to him, however, those he chooses to befriend are some of the most honest human beings I have ever met."

"I see," Siren mused. "So, people trust him. Yourself included."

Siren's last statement wasn't a question, but Garrack found herself answering anyway.

"He must trust you as well, to some degree," Garrack continued. "I heard through the grapevine that he wishes for you to become an aide to Shirayuki."

"He would trust some girl who brawls with bandits to protect someone so dear to him?" Siren asked in disbelief. She was just a mercenary. How could anyone with so much blood on her hands bask in the presence of someone as pure-hearted as Shirayuki?

"He's picked up strays before," Garrack said knowingly.

"Are you referring to Obi?" Siren asked, more attentive than she supposed she had to be at the mention of the Guard.

"I am," Garrack said with a smile. The woman said no more, and Siren didn't ask anymore, wincing slightly as she shifted, now leaning against the headboard of her bed, a pillow behind her.

"We'll give you more pain medicine soon, but it's best if you eat something first. You've been out for a long time and we wouldn't want the medicine to upset your stomach," Garrack explained, coming over to Siren to help her sit more comfortably.

"I understand, thank you. But I'd rather not take anything more than I already have. Do you have any ointments that could numb the pain? I hate feeling so drowsy," Siren confided. She hated feeling so drunk and unalert from the medicines, rather dealing with the agony.

"Did you hear that, Ryuu?" Garrack called over her shoulder to the boy, who appeared to be finishing his paste. "Our patient has a request."

"Are you sure about that?" the boy asked Siren. "We have a few creams you can use, but they aren't nearly as effective as regular medicines."

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd rather the salves," Siren pressed, hating how vulnerable being so out of it made her.

"I guess I can let Shirayuki know," Ryuu conceded, before adding more gently, "but you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"If it gets to be too much, I'll let someone know," Siren assured him. In truth, she probably wouldn't bring herself to say anything and just deal with it, but she wanted to sound convincing all the same, despite how her wounds already throbbed.

Shirayuki and Obi returned moments later, carrying a tray of bread and soup, and another of tea for all in the room. It took everything Siren had in her not to descend on her food like a vulture, having not eaten in days. She conversed with Shirayuki and Obi some as she ate, and Siren watched the red head flit about the infirmary room for a while after that.

When Shirayuki offered Siren her next round of painkillers, Siren turned her down as politely as she was able.

"But you must be in a lot of pain," Shirayuki pressed worriedly, still holding the vile of medicine in her hands.

"I've had worse than this and gotten by," Siren told them honestly, sensing that the ginger would not be dropping the subject so easily. "If you have any salves or ointments that might numb the pain and swelling even somewhat, then that will do. I'm sorry…I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job…I just…don't like feeling so out of it, you know?"

Obi, who was sitting on the edge of the windowsill, eyed Siren with a knowing look, sensing where the girl was coming from. Though he tried to portray himself as the cheerful, simple-minded type, even he would be cautious in receiving medications from strangers. His heart went out to Siren, knowing just how lonely being so closed off from others can make you feel sometimes.

"Don't worry about it," Shirayuki smiled warmly, even though she had voiced her difference of opinion. "Part of any doctor or herbalist's job is to treat their patients to the best of their abilities, while also keeping in mind the needs and requests of their patients. I'm not insulted at all. I just have to adjust my methods of treating you is all until we find something that works."

"…Thank you," Siren appreciated, amazed at the girl's determination to accommodate her needs, selfish as they may be.

Within the next hour or so, Siren was sleeping soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: 'Sup** ** _~Dreamers_** **! My goal for today is to update at least 2 of my fanfics today, and crank out as much as possible before the creative sting from the writing bug wears off!**

 **I own nothing except for my own sh*t and ideas!**

 **Enjoy** ** _~Dreamers_** **!**

* * *

Siren Ch. 5

* * *

In the days that followed, Siren was in agony, though she did her best to hide it. She knew that Shirayuki would gladly provide her with pain killers. The creams Shirayuki had produced and applied to Siren's ribs and ankle had helped somewhat, but they were nowhere near enough to completely quell her pain.

She had asked for a few books to read to help her pass the time while she was alone, as she did love to read, but Siren had hardly touched them, instead attempting to escape the pain of her wounds through sleep. Sitting up for long periods of time was difficult, so Siren had yet to attempt to read any of her requested material.

Truthfully, the best parts of her day were when Siren were alone. When she was alone, she could sleep all that she wanted, however lonely she became as a result. When she had visitors, Siren would smile and pretend as if she were fine, forcing herself into a sitting position to converse while trying not to lean too heavily on the headboard of her bed.

Siren had yet to plan another escape from infirmary wing to search for her weapons, which she had gathered days ago were somewhere in the palace. It made her antsy, but the chances of her being caught limping around the grounds again by Obi or other soldiers was still too high.

While she now felt with more certainty that no one in Zen's circle meant her any harm, Siren knew she would not calm down until she was again within reach of her weapons. The very fact that she felt safer with weaponry at her sides only served to make Siren feel even farther away from society. She was a monster who had grown up with nothing, and lacked the typical trust of ordinary people toward those around them.

Siren found herself wishing that she could be more open with others, and looked forward to seeing Shirayuki when she made her daily rounds in the infirmary, if only for the company of another girl around her own apparent age, whatever that may be.

And sometimes, Obi would come to see her as well.

* * *

Obi started visiting Siren around the fifth day since she had decided not to take any pain killers. He would often watch over her from the tree branch beside her room's window. He had more or less expected her not to take any medication, the girl stubbornly choosing to writhe in pain, even as she slept.

However, Obi could only sit by and watch this for so long.

Deciding to enter through the door to Siren's room, rather than startle the girl by coming in through the window, Obi knocked.

There was a prolonged pause, before Siren eventually answered, "Who is it?"

Defensive, though Obi had expected as much. Had she needed a moment to compose herself before replying to him?

"It's Obi!" he greeted her cheerfully through the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure," Siren answered, this time her reply more immediate.

"How are you feeling?" Obi had asked animatedly, smiling in attempt to appear friendly, though he already knew how horrible Siren must still be feeling.

"Today much better," Siren had lied, and Obi noted a small droplet of sweat on her forehead, which was mostly hidden beneath her bangs.

"I see," Obi played along, his eyes narrowing slightly at her lie. He took a seat in the wooden chair beside her bed. "You know, I was planning on going into town with Master and the little Miss tonight. Kiki and Mitsuhide will be going as well. There's a new restaurant that opened recently that I've been wanting to try, and I convinced everyone to tag along with me."

"That sounds like fun," Siren had smiled warmly, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, an acute movement Obi had noticed immediately. "I hope that you all have a good time."

With all of them out in town, Siren now had the opportunity to locate her weapons.

"I'd invite you to come with us, but I doubt Shirayuki or Garrack would allow you to be up and about just yet," _and for good reason_ , Obi thought to himself.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Siren waved him off, a bit of loneliness flashing in her brilliant grey eyes.

Secretly, Siren's heart tightened warmly, happy to have been invited at all, even if she couldn't go. It was…nice to be thought of. She reached over to the nightstand absentmindedly, wanting to retrieve one of the several books stacked atop it, if only to flip through and give her something to fidget with while she talked with Obi.

But before she could reach a book, Obi had intercepted her arm, grabbing hold of her wrist instead.

Siren had jumped at the unexpected contact, but did her best to fight the urge to pull away.

"We can bring you back something good to eat if you want," Obi offered, suddenly entranced by her silver orbs. "What do you like?"

Siren looked temporarily taken aback, not expecting such an offer, and not really knowing how to respond. Eventually, though, she found her voice.

"I suppose I like spicy things," Siren said after a moment, blinking up at him in a way Obi decided he found rather adorable.

"Really? I love spicy food!" Obi exclaimed, reminding Siren of a little kid getting excited after finding they had something in common with a friend, however small something as simple as similar tastes in food may be.

He released his hold on her wrist then, the lack of contact making Siren feel oddly uneasy.

"I'll bring you a few things then, and I'll make sure to bring different dishes in case something is too hot for you!"

Siren felt bad for ever planning to sneak around a second time, especially when Obi was going out of his way to cheer her up. She smiled as he went on to crack some jokes in attempt to lighten her mood.

"-Ow!" Siren complained when one of his jokes had managed to make her laugh. "Please don't tell any more jokes. I'm not sure how much more I can handle," she joked, holding her sides to quell the throbbing of her ribs.

"Sorry about that!" Obi apologized, reaching out to her again, this time to rub her back soothingly. Siren had watched his arm as it reached out to her, though Obi attempted to move more slowly than earlier. "Perhaps…you should take something for it?" he suggested slyly, throwing the girl a knowing look.

Siren checked, not sure if she was imagining the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I will later, if I really need it," Siren agreed, though having no intention of doing so.

All at once, Obi's demeanor changed, abruptly turning serious. Hand still on her back, he leaned in closer to her, his face now a few short centimeters from her own.

Despite how her instincts told her to run away, Siren remained still, giving Obi her full attention. She decided to focus on the small scar on his forehead, too timid to make direct eye contact with his face so close; anything to quell the burn of blush from creeping up to her cheeks.

"Sorry, Miss, but it looks like you need it," Obi said, his voice deeper than Siren had ever heard it before.

"I-I promise that I feel-"

A stern look from Obi silenced Siren at once.

"I've had broken ribs before, too, so I can imagine it must really hurt to sit like this," Obi began, moving one of his hands to her good shoulder, and the other beneath the small of her back.

Obi firmly but gently down, so that she was no longer sitting up. Siren made no effort to protest further, as Obi busied himself helping to make her more comfortable.

Siren looked away from him then, tearing up a little, not being able to hide it with him hovering above her as he tucked her in, his arms on either side of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Obi asked with concern, hoping that he hadn't hurt her.

"I'm scared," Siren admitted.

"Of what? Taking the medicine?" Obi guessed, having already come to that conclusion. "Shirayuki knows what she's doing, and she'd never poison you or anything, if that's what you're worried about." He knew the real reason, but Obi wanted to hear it from Siren herself.

Reaching up, Siren covered her watery eyes with the back of her wrist, not wanting him to see her cry.

Siren shook her head, feeling cornered and helpless. "The medicine makes me feel…out of it. If it makes me drowsy, then I'd be even more vulnerable than I am now. I know I can trust you and the others, but who is to say there aren't others lurking around the Castle grounds I have yet to meet who could do me harm?"

Obi tugged at her wrist, pulling it down to rest at her side once again. His other hand gingerly wiped away her tears.

"I promise you that there aren't any people like that here," Obi smiled down at her reassuringly. "Does Prince Zen really seem like the type to surround himself with those kind of lowlifes?"

 _"_ _Well, Prince Zen had tried to hire me, hadn't he?"_ Siren thought but didn't say.

Siren looked up at him, before turning away and shaking her head doubtfully.

"No, he doesn't," she agreed, having faith in the Prince's character. Siren tried to take a deep breath to calm herself some, wincing as she did so.

"If you want, I can stay behind to guard you while the others go out tonight, to guard you after you take the medicine," Obi offered, his hand lingering on her cheek, even though all of the girl's tears had already been wiped away. "I'm sure they'll bring both of us something home to eat if we ask them to."

"No, you go have a good time," Siren told him. "I need to get over my trust issues already and learn to rely on others a little."

"Will you be here when we get back?" Obi cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"…I mean, I _may_ have been planning to track down the rest of my weapons while you guys were out," Siren admitted sheepishly, shrugging away from him a little, as he still hovered over her.

"Oh really?" Obi said, his tone sarcastic. "And what are your plans now?"

"…To take the stupid medicine and wait _ever_ so patiently for my knight in shining armor to bring me some grub?" Siren tested playfully, rolling her eyes in exasperation, before wondering if the term 'grub' had been too unfeminine.

"Your knight, huh?" Obi teased, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

"Yes, I do believe that Miss Kiki has stolen my heart," Siren continued, and this time it was Obi who laughed at her.

* * *

She blushed then, even more fully than earlier, deciding that his laugh was adorable.

"They seem to be getting along just fine," Garrack mused to herself, overhearing their banter down the hall, where she sat at her desk sipping the tea Shirayuki had just brought her.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I feel comfortable leaving her just yet…" Shirayuki began as she finished what was once a rather intimidating pile of paperwork.

"Shirayuki, you've been worrying over the girl nonstop since you met her. I can understand your worries, but I assure you that I can take care of her for a few hours," Garrack scolded. "Go have some fun! You have more than earned it."

Knowing better than to argue with the woman, Shirayuki smiled in defeat, though she couldn't help but worry about Siren. Moments later, Obi appeared from the hallway that lead to Siren's room.

"You two were sure rowdy in there," Garrack teased. "How is she?"

"~I think she's coming around," Obi smiled mischievously.


End file.
